


Oh, Won't You Comfort Me?

by Ironic_Swag7782



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Platonic Cuddling, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Voltron Whump Week, Whump, i hate tags.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironic_Swag7782/pseuds/Ironic_Swag7782
Summary: Crash landed on an icy planet, one broken kit of armour, damaged lions, Lance getting dangerously cold? Shiro could safely say this mission could have gone better.





	Oh, Won't You Comfort Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy it’s ya boi Gabe back at it again with a shitty fic. I like this one more than the fever one, ngl, but nonetheless. Here it is. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> As usual, my tumblrs are @lovthelangst or @yesgay-briel. Come say hi please I have no friends
> 
> Also s/o to my friends, @fllfteen, @charamaffle and @kurukokawaiii for beta-reading this piece of garbage. Love y'all!

Prompt: Hypothermia

Wordcount: 1511 (I think, I can't be bothered to recount it tbh)

Characters: Takashi Shiro, Lance McClain

Ship: Platonic Shance

Title: Oh, won’t you comfort me? 

 

 

A huge shudder shakes the lion, jolting Shiro off his feet. He hears the alarms blaring, red surrounding him as he attempts to scrabble on his feet. Over the sound of the alarms, he yells through the comms, panicking, as yet again he gains no response. Busy trying to get the comms to work, to try and reach Lance, Shiro doesn’t even realise the Lion is about to hit the ground until it does, with an almighty crash. 

The last thing he sees as his vision fades out, turning black, is the red alarms all shutting off one by one, the lion going quiet. 

 

“Shiro!” Is the first thing he hears, as he’s roused by someone shaking him. “Oh-h, thank g-god!” 

The first thing Shiro can’t help but notice is that the person, whoever they are, is stuttering, and shivering. Blindly, he juts out a hand to try and comfort them, but ends up missing entirely. But, whoever they are, bless their soul, because they take Shiro’s hand and they hold it tight, comforting him. 

Its cold, whoever’s hand it is, he realises. Cold enough to almost hurt after holding for too long, but in reality, he really doesn’t want to let go. 

“It’ll be okay, Shiro, I promise.” Is the last thing he hears before he goes out again. 

 

The second time Shiro wakes, he feels much more confident and alert. Alert enough to realise that the voice that had spoken to him was Lance, then he suddenly realised how badly he had been shivering. For a brief second, he couldn’t help but wonder why, then he sees the planet. 

Covered in ice. Huge blizzards, with insane whirling snow. 

Those were the only phrases Shiro could think to describe it; hell, the only reason they weren’t on ice right now was the heat of the damage the lions had taken must had melted it. That explained how inexplicably wet he, through his undersuit, and the ground felt. Mountains towered up around him, suddenly making him feel trapped and claustrophobic. He hated to admit it, but honestly, he was a little scared; where the hell were they, and where the hell was everyone else? What if, oh god, what if…  
Shiro didn’t want to finish that train of thought. He had to focus on now, on who he had with him now. 

Lance, bless his soul, seemed to have found a place for shelter, a small alcove in a mountain, where they currently resided. Seemed their luck had managed to hold out just for this. With Lance the way he sounded, he didn’t know if they could have gotten far – they both must have crashed nearby. 

Speaking of his friend – find Lance. Well, that wasn’t hard, he noted, when he spotted Lance huddled up in the corner, shoulders shaking almost violently, jolting his entire body with every movement. He had his helmet on, and rest of the armour, which confused him, remembering how cold Lance had sounded. He was feeling fine, so he assumed the armour regulated tempurature somehow. 

“Lance?” Shiro calls, reaching a hand out to put on Lance’s back. 

“S-S-Shiro?” Was Lance’s weak, shivery response. 

Immediately, he felt the cold of Lance’s armour, the second he touched the exterior. He felt like if he put his bare hand on it for too long, it would freeze and get stuck. If the armour felt like this, well…he dreaded to think what Lance felt like. 

“Lance! Are you okay?!” 

“I’m – I’m fine, w-w-why do you ask?” Lance replies, and Shiro doesn’t believe it for a second. Lance sounds like even speaking saps him of energy, and it sounds like his teeth keep knocking together – Shiro gathers it’s the shivering. 

“Are you cold?” Shiro probes. He doesn’t need an answer, really, but…

“A little.” Short, concise. Shiro wonders if speaking takes a lot out of Lance. 

“Oh, buddy, is your armour broken?” It would make sense. If Shiro was fine, and Lance wasn’t, it had to be something to do with their armour. Allura had said that the armour was well-equipped for these kinds of situations, designed to maintain body temperature and increase survival chances. 

“I – I think s-so, but I – I’m not s-sure.” Lance looks at him forlornly, and Shiro suddenly has this inexplicable urge to bundle Lance up in countless blankets and hold him tight. Maybe it was the fact that Lance felt like a younger brother, not just to him, but to all the team. 

“Lance, come here.” Shiro says, before he really realises what he’s letting leave his mouth. 

Fearfully, Lance edged a little closer to Shiro, caution in his eyes. Shiro’s expression softens only more, and he grabs Lance by the shoulders and brings him close. He can only hope the heat of both his body and his armour would do something, anything for Lance’s low temperature. 

Lance in his arms – who was starting to look very tired right now – he begins to speak; 

“Voltron will be coming any minute now. Keith will be furious, you know him – he’ll probably smash through the planet’s atmosphere, demanding to know where we are, that we’re safe. He’ll probably attempt to fight the planet.” 

Lance chuckles, a quiet, weak sound. 

“And Hunk will hug you, hold you in his arms and you’ll know it will be okay. Because it will.” 

Lance is quiet, other than the chattering of his teeth. 

“Pidge will probably cry, knowing her. You might not see her do it, but she will. She probably will have been up too late for too many nights trying to find us, too. We’ll make sure to tell her off for that.” 

He hears Lance sniff through the shivers. He holds Lance’s hands in his much larger ones. They’re colder than ice, he swears. 

“Allura would have wormholed here, probably. And hurt herself. We’ll tell her off for that, too. She can’t overwork herself.” 

“And Coran will keep a vigilant eye over you while you warm up. He’ll watch us closely -”

“U-us?” Lance pauses, and Shiro realises what he’d let slip. “I thought - thought y-you w-w-weren’t h-hurt?” 

“Well…I do have a little broken, uh, ankle. But it’s okay, I can deal with it.” 

Lance, with all the little strength he has, pushes himself upright. He looks outraged. 

“You d-d-didn’t tell m-me. Y-y-you matter t-too, y-yeah?” 

“I’m sorry. I should have told you, but Lance, I’m worried about you too.” 

“It’s – I-I’m fine. It’s n-not important. Your i-injury m-matters more.” 

“Lance…” Shiro scolds, using his best upset-space-dad voice. “You don’t get to say that. We’re both as important as each other. Next time I’ll tell you when I’m hurt.”  
Concern suddenly floods, him – well, more than before. “Lance – this cold. You could get hypothermia. I’m really worried.” 

“D-don’t worry, d-d-dude. I’m so h-h-hot I’ll j-just -”

“I know where this is going.” Shiro states shortly, but he’s smiling, just a little. 

Lance grins, blinks tiredly twice, then leans on Shiro’s arm. 

“Do you miss Earth, Shiro?” 

The question comes out of nowhere – Lance suddenly lets it slip, and Shiro has to pause for a second before he realises what Lance had just asked him. 

“I do but…I love the family I have here. It’s -” Shiro has to swallow heavily before he can keep going. He’s never broken down in front of Lance, and he doesn’t need to start now. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen my Earth family. I don’t…I don’t know if they’d recognise me with…” 

He trails off, but Lance still looks at him, concern drawing his eyebrows together. Gently, still shaking, Lance wraps his free arm around Shiro’s shoulder, bringing himself closer to Shiro. 

“Lance…?” 

“I’m trying to hug you but -” Lance groans in frustration. “I’m not strong enough to pull myself up.” 

His heart swells with pride, and affection. Lance, despite how in pain he is, still trying to comfort Shiro, makes him want to start crying right here.  
“Oh, Lance.” His voice breaks a little, but he doesn’t care. 

Still wary of his Lance’s probably hypothermia, Shiro pulls Lance up by the shoulder. Lance in turn, wraps his hands round Shiro’s neck. They stay like that for a while. 

 

“It’s w-weird. I’m r-really sleepy…” Lance speech had slowed, words slurring together dangerously. 

Slowly, his eyes started to droop closed, and panic, fast and terrifying, grips Shiro’s heart. As hard as he dares, he shakes Lance, desperate to keep him awake and conscious until help arrived. 

“Lance! Lance!” 

Lance blearily blinks a few times, delirium setting in, at the same time as panic sets in for Shiro. Other than vaguely comprehending him, Lance doesn’t react. 

Panic still shooting his heart rate up, Shiro grips Lance tight, until his hand turns white, hoping Allura would get here soon. 

 

With Lance unconscious, Shiro had very little to think about. The black and blue lions were stationed outside the cave, guarding them, it seemed. It made Shiro smile, knowing that his and Lance’s lion cared enough to work together to protect them. Even if themselves weren’t in the best shape, after taken damage from the crash.  
Lance spasmed in his grip, something that he’d been doing for the past hour or so. Occasionally, like now, a few stray tears leaked out his eyes, and Shiro’s heart clenched painfully. It was easy to forget, sometimes, most of the paladins were teenagers. 

At one point, Lance, in the most broken voice Shiro is sure he’d ever heard – except Matt, maybe, begging to go home, for Katie – cried out, which woke him up suddenly.  
“S-S-Shiro?” He mutters, in such a confused, painful voice it almost makes Shiro wince sympathetically. 

“Sorry, Lance, you woke yourself up. It’s alright.” 

“W-W-Why do – do you keep a-apologising-g?” Lance questions, frowning at Shiro, in what looks like confusion. “You’ve- You’ve saved-d my l-l-life. I’d-d be i-in t-trouble if it w-wasn’t for y-y-you.” 

Shiro swallows the lump in his throat at Lance’s words, suddenly feeling so much gratitude to this kid, this terrified, scarily young boy, who didn’t deserve to get thrown into this war – ripped away from home. 

“Sor -” Shiro starts, before being cut off by Lance holding up a shaky hand, and a sarcastic look. He chuckles. It isn’t fair.

 

By the time he sees the green lion landing, he’s certain Lance couldn’t last much longer. Pidge sprints out, Hunk and Keith not far behind. Hunk grabbed Lance’s arm, Pidge placed a careful hand on his face, both of them quickly retracting it when they realised quite how cold he was. 

“Shiro, what happened?” Pidge demands, as Hunk takes Lance in his arms. 

Shiro pauses for a few moments, as he’s being helped up by Keith. 

“This planet insanely cold. It would have been fine but…” Shiro glances over to Hunk and Lance. “Lance’s armour’s broken. Normally it would regulate his temperature but…” 

Pidge bites her lip nervously, not meeting Shiro’s eyes, instead watching Lance carefully. 

“He’ll be fine, won’t he, Shiro?” 

“Yes. He will.” Truth be told, Shiro isn’t quite sure. 

 

Shiro hadn’t really slept since Lance had been put in the pod. Even now, when he was safe, unharmed and out of the pod, he still had trouble closing his eyes and not seeing Lance still as a statue, pale as a ghost. 

Often, on these nights, he found himself wandering the castle, silently, in order not to wake anyone. One of these trips, he heard a huge crash in the kitchen, and upon searching for the source, discovered upon Lance surrounded by pans, pots and plates. He urged himself forward, realising Lance was in tears. 

“Hey, hey, buddy, what’s wrong?” 

Lance doesn’t respond; it seems through the racking sobs, he can’t. Shiro only puts a comforting hand on Lance’s shoulder, unsure on boundaries. He cries it out, and eventually, they dry up, like a river on a hot day. 

“I was worried about you too, you know. Still am.” Lance says, breaking the silence suddenly. 

“…I know. I know it was bad I didn’t tell you but…You could have died, Lance.” 

“From now on we tell each other everything. Every injury, concern…worry.” 

Shiro spends a good hour helping Lance pack all the pots and pans back – Lance had told him he’d tried to get one from the top, and the whole pile had collapsed on him, which sends another shot of worry straight through him. What if he’d been hurt? But it had felt like he had gotten somewhere, like there were going to be changes between them, between the whole team.


End file.
